


Folie á deux

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Assassins, Detectives, M/M, alternative universe, might add mpreg bc why not, some other shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: "you do this every time we relocate"





	1. Chapter 1

"you do this every time we relocate" martin yelled at his younger brother, Patrick only looked down at his hands and blushed.

The pair have recently landed in America, they've been on the hunt to find their father after he put them in dangers way and then ran off. Martin managed to escape but Patrick was caught and taken to an institution that his older brother had to break him out from. They've been on the run ever since. Escaping to wales and then flying over to Europe after finding a lead. 

Another tip from the right people who were on their side lead them to the states where yet again Patrick had a detective trying to look him up in the database, another thing martin had done was delete anything about the duo, so they couldn't be traced or looked into. But it had become a trend where Patrick would spike the interest of a detective and they would try to look him up.

It didn't help that there had been a string of murders as soon as they landed in the city of Chicago, martin knew that the detective was suspicious. Murders happening as soon as they come into town and not being able to find anything on them. It does seem suspicious.

"we can leave just yet" martin said looking at the notes on the desk. While the detective had been looking up information about Patrick, martin had been looking up information about the detective. 

'Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, male ofc. Age 36 (way too old for Patrick) divorced and one child' he was a simple man with a simple life. The only exciting thing was the cases that he had solved and an injury where he was attacked by a hooded figure, he was stabbed in the arm and the mysterious person was gone before Pete could even blink'

Interesting, martin thought.

"I'm sorry martin, I never mean to jeopardise our position" Patrick mumbled still looking down, perhaps this is a good thing that Patrick had that detective searching for anything on the two. Maybe he can let Patrick get close to the detective and figure out who that hooded figure was and why they went for Pete.

"it's fine Patrick, I can't exactly control what you do" martin replied looking at his younger brother, for twins they don't really look much alike. They only really share the same face, but Patrick was softer and had more puppy fat on him. Martin dyed his hair brown while Patrick bleached his and their clothing style was different, the oldest wore black and the youngest wore white. They were pretty much yin and yang, peace and chaos, and martin liked that they balanced each other out.

"I'm fine with you seeing your detective still" he said, and Patrick's head shot up to look at his older brother,

"you never say that. What's going on?" he said and stood up to go stand next to his brother to see what he was looking at. Another difference was that Patrick is shorter than martin.

Patrick read over the papers, martin allowing him to and he gasped seeing that Pete was somehow involved with the credo, or the credo want something to do with Pete. Either way it put the detective in danger and Patrick can see why martin is ok with him seeing Pete.

"you either want me to protect him or gather information off him" Patrick noted, and martin nodded,

"both. If he is involved or has something of key, then I want to know. I want to know why he was attacked and who by, you are the only person I know who can tap into his mind and see his memories"

"it could also cause him memory loss or brain damage and I can't risk that" Patrick whispered,

"I want you to at least try. It was less than a year ago, I'm sure that it won't cause much harm if its recent" martin assured, and Patrick sighed,

"ok I'll try but let me warm up to him first, it'll look bad if I just break in to his house and get into his mind" the youngest said and martin huffed,

"fine, just don't get too close to him. I don't need another person to care for" he dismissed Patrick's glare and walked away, stopping at the door before addressing his younger brother,

"I expect it to be done in a month, we have deadlines"

Patrick stuck his middle finger up at his brothers retreating form, yes martin is the sensible one and always has eyes on the tasks given but he is a bit of a prick. If martin had his own way, he would've left Patrick in that institution to live there until he died or was killed but he knew Patrick was of value, the only assassin in the credo who can access someone mind and see their memories. It's a useful thing for martin but Patrick hated how he was used just to get information. So as much as martin wants Patrick to get what he wants within a month he will take as long as he wants.

He is quite fond of peter and the last person he went into the mind of suffered brain damage and was announced brain dead the next day, Patrick has refused to do anything like that ever since but he had no choice to this time, Pete is the only one to know what happened that night he was attacked so Patrick had no choice. 

If he did have a choice, he wouldn't be following martin around like a lost puppy, if he had a choice, he wouldn't be agreeing to get close to Pete only to access his memory. Patrick knows he doesn't have a choice in any of this and that's what he hates the most. But at least he can do things his own way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sorta spoiler for what I plan for this fic. It’s Patrick and some random oc I drew just wait and see what’s going to happen


End file.
